User blog:Lamango/Ankyron
So apparently, this thing was meant to show up at some point in Godzilla's 90's run, possibly with the Bagan ideas. Turns out that it isn't related to Bagan at all. "Those who were around for G-CON ‘96 and attended already knew this bit of information. Those newer to the fandom (the author’s generation) probably do not know this. As mentioned in the article about GUNHED (the last article published before this), there were techicaly three winners of Toho’s GODZILLA 2 contest. Jim Bannon, who ended up having his story turn into GUNHED, Shinichiro Kobayashi who wrote GODZILLA VS. BIOLLANTE, and unofficially Guy Tucker. I contacted a close friend of Guy Tucker’s, August Ragone, and this is what he had to say: "What Guy said was true — I read a copy of the script right before Guy sent in it to Toho. I wonder if I still have a copy of this script somewhere... The psychic girl in his screenplay had a direct connection to the antagonist monster — not Godzilla — and her motivation was similar to the girl in GAMERA 3. Revenge. Kind of like Katsura in TMOG, actually. The monster's name was Ankyron. The opening of his screenplay had Godzilla going white-hot from radiation overload — kind of like a meltdown — and attacking Hong Kong." This is most interesting. Chances of ever reading this script is against us, but it does leave some to the imagination. Imagine if things turned out differently, such as Tucker’s script being the one chosen and that elements from Kobayashi’s script were stolen. Fate is interesting." "Lord Hastur wrote:Godzilla vs. Ankyron was Guy's story idea. Within the course of it, Godzilla turns bright red and is going through Nuclear meltdown. Besides this, there were other things within the story which are VERY similar to what we've all seen in the finished Godzilla vs. Destroyer flick. According to Guy, Toho blatantly lifted these story elements and gave no thought to giving any credit to where credit was due. That's all I know." "kpa wrote:I'm going by memory here, so maybe Augie or Jeff or someone can add or correct me about this, but Guy sent in a submission for Toho's "Godzilla 2" story competition. Dentist Shinichiro Kobayashi's "Godzilla vs Biollante" was the winner, but director/screenwriter Kazuki Omori heavily rewrote the story so the finished film is very different from Kobayashi's original tale. Omori's script includes ideas that were in Guy's contest entry, like a psychic girl with a connection to Godzilla." "Guy submitted the script to Toho during the BIOLLANTE story contest. Not a story or a synopsis, but an entire screenplay. He sent me a copy of the script, so I can verify that: The film opened with Godzilla rising from burning red-hot and attacking Hong Kong (going into Meltdown). Ankyron was a four-legged, spiky monster (like a super Anguirus), which had a link with a psychic girl -- I remember tell him that he storyline was too similar to Katsura in TOMG. That became Miki Saegusa in the Heisei Series. I don't remember much else, this was years ago (and I would have to try to find my copy of the screenplay), but there was also something about the military freezing Godzilla as well. (As as side note, Bob Eggleton can tell you that his Dark Horse comic story, which has Godzilla as the reason for the extinction of the dinosaurs, was "borrowed" in MOTHRA 3 -- just substitute Godzilla with Ghidorah.) Anything concerning Godzilla that is submitted to Toho, becomes Toho's property. Another story submitted to the BIOLLANTE contest, "Godzilla vs. the Robot Army" was transformed into GUNHED." Ankyron was ment to fight a proto-burning Godzilla and was entered into the Toho Godzilla contest which Biollante won. But apparently, Guy was butt hurt and tried to sue Toho for the Burning Godzilla idea AND the Miki idea. Also apparently, Toho tried to copy the idea of Miki LIFTING Godzilla with her psychic powers from Guy's script idea. Category:Blog posts